Eddy Wake
by Ultra Zebraman
Summary: Mix of Ed, Edd, N Eddy and Alan Wake. Eddy Wake a self-made author has a new idea for a story. However, he finds himself in the story and the darkness is out to get him. From the guy who brought you Rumors Can Hurt and E.D. Noir. Ch.1 out.


**Eddy Wake: The Dark Realm**

A man, Eddy, and his wife, Alice, moved to a three floor cabin in the woods. They lived right by their childhood town of Bright Falls.

Eddy a self-made book writer was on a new idea. His idea was what if darkness turned against his protagonist, Eldridge. This was gonna be his break story ever since his writer block. He was so happy. But fate doesn't want him happy. It wants him dead. For he found a typewriter that would change his life forever.

"Honey!" Eddy said.

"What is it?"

"I found a typewriter."

"Well, I don't care." Eddy took the typewriter and began writing. He had a full head of black hair. He wore a brown leather jacket with a black shirt inside. His pants were blackish-gray and he wore black-and-white Nikes. The first word he wrote on the typewriter was 'Departure'. He hears a scream in the background and turns around to see his wife being dragged by something.

"Honey!" Eddy got up and ran out. He followed his wife. The thing dragged all the way to a nearby town called Bright Falls. Eddy new this town inside out. He followed it all the way to an isalnd. He ran in and boom something punched him so hard that he flew back. He got up and saw his wife still being dragged.

"Alice!" Eddy got up, however something punched him into a nearby car. He fumble his flashlight ou and pointed it a the object attacking him.

"What the-" Eddy looked and saw a man. But this man was covered in darkness. He was pure evil. But somehow the light was hurting it. It didn't kill it so Eddy pulled out his revolver and shot him dead. He got out and looked in the direction his wife was being abducted in. Then, he ran. He ran on the island.

"Alice! Alice! ALICE!" He ran. Then, he notice more dark figures in the woods. He pointed his flashlight at one and then shot it. The others came in hot he ran past them, dodging an axe that nearly finished him for good. He made his way to a cabin and closed the door. The axe went through the door almost hitting him.

There was a lamp in there. He pick up the lamp and turned off his flashlight. Also on the table, was batteries. He picked them up and put them in his pocket. He also noticed a Spaz 12-gauge shotgun. He picked up the shotgun.

"Why haven't they come to kill me." He looked outside the window and noticed they were standing out there. He looked down on a table and saw something. A sheet of paper that had something written on it. The first word hit Eddy. 'Departure' Chapter One. Eddy dropped the paper and backed away from it with shock.

"What are you doing?" asked a demonic voice. He turned around to see a man in a yellow scuba diving suit floating in the air.

"What the..."

"Eddy Wake what are you doing?"

"This isn't happening. You don't exist." Eddy closed his eyes,"One, Two.."

"Three." The demonic voice finished. Eddy opened his eyes and realized he was in a car accident.

"What happened?" He got out and saw the wreck was bad. He also noticed it was moring. He was okay, though. The car hit a tree very hard though. He looked and saw that he was near Bright Falls,"Was it a dream?" He got out his phone and called Alice. No answer. He went in his car. And, to his horror, saw the shotgun, flashlight, and a 'copy' of Departure,"NO. NO. NO." The other thing that horrified him was a pair of scubba diving gogles.

He ran towards Bright Falls and walked toward the nearest diner and entered. He noticed a poster of 'Departure'.

"Hiya, Eddy!" screamed Eddy's childhood friend, Ed Wheeler. Ed was a tall, big boy. He was wearing a waiter type of clothing so you could guess he worked there. Ed ran towards him,"So how is Alice."

"That's the thing. I don't know." Eddy looked out a window and didn't see the island that he walked to,"Hey, Ed didn't there use to be an island on Cauldron Lake."

"Eddy. No island was on Cauldron Lake since the 1970s."

"What? I saw one there yesterday."

"Well, I didn't."

"Are you kidding me Ed. Then tell me what happened to it."

"Thomas Zane owned it. Then, his girlfriend drowned in a scuba diving accident. Then, he went in a scuba diving suit about to swim when the whole island sunk during an earthquake."

"Wait, Thomas Zane. The book writer owned it."

"Yeah."

"And he had a scuba diver suit right before he died." Ed nodded,"No."

Eddy ran out of the diner and ran toward Cauldron Lake and looked at where the island was placed.

"No. It's not true." There was no island on Cauldron Lake. He turned in the direction of the car wreck and got the shotgun and flashlight. No lantern though,"You couldn't have given me the lantern."

He ran back to Bright Falls. One person couldn't help but follow him. Deputy Kevin Breaker. The police then drive around Eddy.

Kevin pulled out his megaphone,"Eddy Wake! You are under arrest for the disappearance of Alice Wake."


End file.
